As a method for administering a medicine to a patient suffering from a respiratory disease, there is an inhaler for supplying a particulate medicine into a body using an airflow. For example, an inhaler called nebulizer atomizes a liquid medicine and sprays liquid droplets of the medicine, whereby a patient inhales the liquid droplets orally.
Zanamivir as an anti-flu medicine is also inhaled orally in the form of powders.
If a lung is a targeted part for administration of such the particulate medicine (in the form of powder or liquid droplets (mists)), it is inevitable that the particulate medicine adheres to a larynx or a bronchus when the particulate medicine passes through the larynx or the bronchus. As a result, efficiency of administration of the medicine becomes unstable.
Therefore, conventionally, there have been performed various studies for surely delivering the medicine to the targeted part. For example, an invention described in Patent document 1 reduces a diameter of a tube inserted into a living body such that the tube can be inserted to a point as close as possible to the part for administration, thereby stabilizing the medicine administration.